User talk:Akali
__TOC__ * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 04:08, July 16, 2012 |} Hai I am in your talk page, leavin a message. [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 01:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) * LoL, this is funny. ClariS (talk) 01:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) * You are so Neenjah. [[User:RadarMatt|'RadarMatt']] ([[User talk:RadarMatt|'Talk']]) 01:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Matt... your sig is scary. @Akali, I fixed the ToC. Hope you liek. —BryghtShadow 20:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) What would you do... What would you do if... akali lived in the same house as you? :3 Bloodstrider (talk) 08:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) so here i was... passing by.. and i saw this. I have a better question. what would you do if.... Blood dressed up as Blood Moon Akali and met you. <3 *lobs an apple* Ice Nymph~ o_O i think i'll ignore nymph's message. :3 what if akali doesn't want to get hugged~? Bloodstrider (talk) 12:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) me thinks. she's not going to let you do that. don't blame if you get left hanging on a wall for even trying <3 *lobs an apple* Ice Nymph~ chat No idea *yawn* was asleep all this time ~_~ Bloodstrider (talk) 12:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh well For some reason. i keep reminded of momiji when i read lirael ~_~ ~~Memories of Phantasm~~ (talk) 04:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat It's working fine for me :/ Bloodstrider (talk) 04:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Akali, Can you draw me something? Endless Exceptions (talk) 13:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Check my Ritz blog. I want a drawing of her in your style. User_blog:Endless_Exceptions/Ritz,_The_Discordant_of_Sound Endless Exceptions (talk) 16:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) http://data.whicdn.com/images/35370485/M01_20120715191058s_thumb.jpg Just wanted to leave a message and say hi. ._. ColdShowers (talk) 03:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) LOOK Found a funny comic, give it a look :3 Anon8792 (talk) 17:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) http://www.talesofvaloran.com/?p=38 I don't really like that they've changed Talk pages back to what they used to be... they're just less pleasing to the eye and generally appear to be an archive and not a place to chat. Anyways, I hope that we get some time to chat soon! Since I'm not hopping on League chat all the time, Steam might be your best bet of contacting me, if only to tell me to get onto League chat xD Vahldeer (talk) 06:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC) LOOOK I maked you a thing. 01:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi there. I was wondering if you still would like to write the League Judgment for Sylphie. I am in the process of finalizing her page, and I am really just waiting for her voice set (1/3 edited). If you are still interested, then great. Please use Mineko's lore as a reference. There is no immediate deadline or anything. I add things as they become available. - Nhan Nhan-Fiction (talk) 05:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) somewhat So, what's the answer to what I asked? I spent time practicing to draw Akali. I guess I got a bit better. http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/137/7/4/shadow_dance_by_alvinlee21-d65n2q0.jpg Also, what was the height order? I lost the paper which I wrote that on. Izkael (talk) 02:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Same *hugs* I haven't been in here in a long time too [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ''']] (Talk~ ) 02:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Counter-invasion Muhahahaha. RadarMatt (talk) 09:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) *flophug* defense RadarMatt (talk) 09:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) will catch those with her hug- RadarMatt (talk) 09:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I can understand having to delete the article; not being in the right place would be a problem. Would you mind at least sending me the page and formatting? I put a lot of time and effort into making sure that everything was correct...and now having it just be discarded is...upsetting. I would appreciate any help you can provide. TimelessChronicler (talk) 02:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I am going to ask my friend (who voiced some of my champs) to read Mineko's lore of Sylphie. If you want, if you are still interested in writing Sylphie's League Judgment, I could ask my friend to read that as well. Please let me know. Nhan-Fiction (talk) 19:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh noes How dare you lob me you monstah ninjah. *throws a watermelon* you're lobbing me only for today alright ? Ice Nymph (talk) 04:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Pictures I have done nothing wrong with my pictures and dont you dare delete them again...—Preceding unsigned comment added by AgentMike (talk • ) 10:53, 31 May 2013‎ (UTC) :MediaWiki:Uploadtext during . Specifically, verbatim: "If you are uploading a '''personal image you would use the format (Username)_(Image name).(file format). An example would be if your username was "Phreak" and you were uploading a JPEG file about "Trinity Force", you would upload the file as Phreak Trinity Force.jpg and you would use the licence Personal files". Also, sign your messages. --BryghtShadow 12:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hai Tadaima~ *lick* [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 10:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) >:V *hugs* :3 [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 02:39, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Sejuani *bawls over a licks * Nymph : uhh.. : SO MANLY [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 11:57, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi http://i.imgur.com/RmgywN7h.jpg I didn't shade it, but I consider it done. <_< Izkael (talk) 23:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hum [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 08:45, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Expert Showcase? Hey Akali! You mentioned in chat earlier today you might interested in joining a couple of us on an Expert Showcase to talk about mobas! I'm thinking we could record sometime next week. If you're still interested, shoot me an email: jorge@wikia-inc.com and we'll hammer out the details. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:45, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yus Yus :3 So squishy~ ( >_> i was actually expecting another mustache ) [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 04:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) hum Akali's getting a new splash :O [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 05:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Well Nothing is more comforting than being with who you care about even in the darkest hour, why ? because that's what it means to be human. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 08:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh Iwelia, might get polished ~ 06:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh Hataraku Maou Sama / Devil is a part time worker. 09:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) hey man you wrote something on one of my page that said to to write in mainspace, and i was asking myself what was it ? Please answer me fast because i really wanna know, i'm new to this site :) ArchivisteQc (talk) 22:35, August 1, 2013 (UTC) man i really don't understand where my page is right now, could you explain me how i can make it visible to everyone because now it's not even on the custom champion page :) ArchivisteQc (talk) 05:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Banned Community Central. アリちゃん♥ (話 · ) Oh I got banned too :/ then again i got unbanned shortly after i pointed out that there was reason to ban me. mmm, we can still talk through talk pages :< [[User:Bloodstrider|'Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 09:31, August 22, 2013 (UTC) HELLO THERE RIVEN SAYS YOU'RE BIG DUMDUM BAI BAI *runs away giggling* Ice Nymph (talk) 07:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Ahoy, you remember me? I guess you do and before you start puniching the screen, I'll let you know that this is not supposed to be another attempt to insult anything or anyone or whatever. In fact I wanted to apologize. I don't apologize for hating on Riven, or making pretty idiotic comments, but I do apologize for doing it in your particular blog post, for it was a pretty unfair thing to do. I don't want you to udnerstand me or forgive me or whatever one might expect in this situation. I just want you to know that this particular thing I really do regret (and I usually don't regret stuff). Also, all of your actions agaisnt me were perfectly understandable, but it seems not all of them followed the rules of the admins. I hope you did not face any serious consequences because of events that I started (I mean, jsut look at my talk page, NeonSpotlight actually apologized to me, after you deleted some of the comments on the Riven section...as if I was the victim in all this) Let's end this with a somewhat inspirational quote: "Without evil there can eb no good, so it must be good to be evil sometimes" Satan, South Park Chat from work Hey, Out of curiosity, did my message show up in chat? My computer at work doesn't let me see chat, but I went in to report a vandal and you blocked him shortly there-after. Just curious if that means I can send messages to chat, or if it was just a coincidence. Thanks, DocTanner (talk) 07:43, October 7, 2013 (UTC) (Edited, because apparently you have another message with the same title. - DocTanner) : I'm sure it's the firewall at work. (Or the antiquated browser. IE10, ick.) I figured it wouldn't work, but then the timing made me wonder. Thanks! --DocTanner (talk) 07:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) hum "Anger, Gives motivation without purpose" [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 13:10, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Rage A sword honed through rage will never be as sharp as a sword honed through a calm mind. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 09:47, November 3, 2013 (UTC) What is your profie pic. i was wondering what is your profile picture, looks nice.Ripslingit (talk)rip Not really Invalid statement azri. The longer you dwell on anger, the more it becomes easier to fall prey to. one of the simplest examples to why your statement is wrong - the principle of mushin. [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 13:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yasuo Can you undelete? I'm on my phone and it's taking me half an hour to commit changes without you swooping in and just deleting it. What happened to marking pages for deletion? Emptylord (talk) 20:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello I guess I haven't posted here in some time. Hi! RadarMatt (talk) 19:29, November 28, 2013 (UTC) hum Hai ~ [[User:Bloodstrider|'Yours Sincerely, Bloodstrider~' ']] (Talk~ ) 04:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC)